


May Our Hearts With Gladness Glow

by inlarrywithharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, I've worked super hard on this, Kid Fic, One Shot, i don't know how to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots and lots of fluff, my first fic ever, non-au, parenting, so be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlarrywithharry/pseuds/inlarrywithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis and their son, Luke host Christmas for the boys and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Our Hearts With Gladness Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't hate me if it's bad. I tried really hard and have been working really hard on this. I'd like to thank the lovely ambiglouis on tumblr for her lovely help. Without her, this would have been the awful carrot fic it was a year ago. I hope you enjoy this and any feedback, positive or constructive is always appreciated.

Harry hurried out of the shop, shuddering as he pushed open the door, feeling the bitter wind wash over him. Checking his phone for the time, he walked to the car, hands full with shopping bags from various stores. He quickly unloaded them into the trunk and hopped into the driver’s seat. As he drove to the daycare to get Luke, he turned up the volume on the radio and blasted the heat; enjoying the cheery mood the Christmas songs put him in.

This was Harry’s favorite time of year. He loved how peaceful the world seemed when he looked out the bedroom window to find a clean white blanket of sparkling snow covering the ground. He loved getting up early just to admire the pristine landscape before feet trampled it. He loved to watch the sun hit the icicles hanging off the roof, scattering light in every direction, until they slowly melted away. He loved how quiet the snow made everything; as if someone had put cotton balls in his ears, dulling out the sound of traffic, but letting the chatter of the birds filter through clearly. Winter was the best season of all and Harry couldn’t wait to celebrate.

After picking up Luke, the two headed home. Luke told Harry all about what he did in school and even showed Harry his present for Louis.

“That’s such a lovely gift! Daddy’s going to love it,” Harry complimented, looking at his son through the rearview mirror.

“I can’t show you your present, though, Dad. Otherwise it’s not a surprise!” Luke explained from his car seat.

Once they got home, Harry put the keys on the hallway table then asked Luke to stay in the living room while he hid all the presents and got the decorations. Luke happily obeyed and started to bounce around on the couch with excitement.

“Okay! Ready to get this house all decorated, Luke?” Harry asked as he came back carrying a big box and setting it on the carpet.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Luke shouted eagerly. They switched on the music and spent the next two hours decorating the house as a surprise for Louis. When they finished, they made a batch of cookies and Luke sat down to watch cartoons while Harry finished up his wrapping.

As he wrapped, he thought back over the last year. He and the boys had just finished yet another world tour and were taking a month off before they began working on the next album. Harry was so grateful for the time to unwind and relax before jumping headfirst back into the long days of grueling work that he loved so much.

He truly felt like the luckiest person in the world right now and it was amazing. He had the best mates in the world, was getting paid to do what he loved most, and finest of all, he had Louis and Luke; his very own family. Louis really was perfect and Harry loved everything about him. He couldn’t be happier with anyone else.

And Luke; He was the cutest, sweetest son he could imagine having. Harry was thankful beyond compare that Eleanor had agreed to be the surrogate after all that had happened. She truly had helped the couple through everything since the start. People just didn’t know how important she was to both Harry and Louis. She put up with so much hate from fans and speculation from the media, all for them.

Emerging from his thoughts, Harry quickly finished wrapping then joined Luke on the couch where they snuggled up together to watch Tom and Jerry until Louis came home.

 

*          *          *         

 

Louis shut the car door and locked it over his shoulder as he walked into the building and trudged up the front steps and let himself in.

He had just returned from his mum’s house up in Doncaster for a three-day visit with the family to celebrate his birthday and Christmas before they left for a week-long trip to the south of France, their gift from Louis. The girls had all been overjoyed to see their big brother and Louis was glad to be back at his childhood home. Harry had had a few meetings with songwriters, so he and Luke had stayed behind and Louis was looking forward to seeing them again.

Louis swung the door open, excited to see his two favorite boys in the world. “I’m home!” He called into the quiet of the house. He toed off his shoes and hung his coat, and when he still hadn’t gotten any sign of Harry or Luke, he stood still and listened. There was the dull chatter of the telly and a crackling from the fireplace. He wandered curiously into the living room to see if the two were there.

As he entered the room, Louis looked around, amazed at the wonderful atmosphere set in the room. A tree stood tall and proud in the corner by the fireplace, covered in white lights and ornaments and tinsel. At its base, there was a large collection of colorfully wrapped gifts. There were garlands hanging from the mantle along with three red and white stockings, embroidered with golden floss, the fire behind the glass screen casting warm, flickering shadows across the room. Strings of white lights were strung across the room and twisted around the banister, bathing everything in a warm, cozy glow. Harry (with the help of Luke) had put in so much effort into making everything look just right. He had gone all the way with the decorations, making the house look like it belonged to more than just two pop stars and a little child. It looked like it belonged to a family.

That’s one of the things Louis loved so much about Harry. He never did a job halfway, he never did it half heartedly. Harry always finished and went beyond expectation, putting so much care into everything he did. It was so endearing to see all the little details he had been sure to add to give the place a homey look.

 He heard light snores emitting from the couch, so he got closer and discovered two curly heads peaking out from under a fluffy blanket. Silently, he pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of Harry and Luke cuddled together on the couch, deep asleep, preserving the moment forever.

Louis circled around to the front of the couch, turning off the telly before he crouched down on the carpet. He gently pushed some stray curls off of Harry’s forehead and kissed it gently.

“Hey Hazza,” he whispered quietly, careful not to wake Luke. “I’m back.”

Harry shuffled around a bit and fluttered his eyes open, looking like a sleepy little kitten. Louis waited patiently, admiring Harry’s emerald green eyes as he slowly became oriented, seeing Louis’ face before him.

“You’re home,” Harry murmured lethargically, “Happy birthday. I missed you so much, Lou.”

Louis smiled back, pecking his husband on the lips. “I missed you, too.” Harry sat up carefully so as not to wake Luke. “I love what you’ve done with the house. It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. Luke and I worked on it all day,” Harry explained quietly as the toddler began to stir in his arms as he slowly woke up. But, as soon as he noticed his Daddy, he became wide awake.

“Daddy! You’re home! Happy birthday!” Luke beamed up at Louis.

“Yeah, I am. I missed you, Buddy. Did you have fun decorating the house with Dad?”

Luke nodded his head vigorously. “It was so much fun! We made cookies, too!” he exclaimed as he bounced around. “Dad even got us stockings with our names on them! Isn’t that _so_ cool?”

Louis agreed, smiling warmly as Luke dragged him across the room to show him. They continued to discuss the decorations and what they had done the last three days apart while Harry went off into the kitchen to get the plate of cookies and to put on the kettle. He returned, tray in hand, and placed it on the table. Louis quickly went to get his gifts and arranged them under the tree. He then took a seat on the carpet, leaning against the couch.

Harry crawled over to Louis and snuggled up against his side. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow morning. He was still a little kid at heart and loved the excitement and anticipation when he ran down the stairs on Christmas morning.

“Happy?” Louis asked as they watched Luke playing. Harry hummed in affirmation, resting his head on Louis shoulder and closing his eyes. Louis tangled his fingers into Harry’s unruly curls, playing with the strands. They sat together contently, not needing words, watching their son play until he joined them and fell asleep on their laps.

“Time for bed,” Harry said as he stood, making sure not to jostle the little boy, and stretched his arms up above his head. His joints made a satisfying crack. He gently took Luke from Louis’ lap and cradled him as he made his way up the stairs with Louis trailing only a few steps behind them.

They put Luke to bed, murmuring goodnights and sweet dreams as they snuck out the door. Quietly, they padded across the hall to their bedroom to get ready for bed after the long day they had had.

Harry quickly grabbed a small, elegantly wrapped box out from a drawer in his bedside table and stepped behind Louis, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s torso.

“Happy Birthday, babe,” he whispered in Louis’ ear and handed over the gift. Louis turned around in Harry’s grip so he could look into his brilliant eyes.

“You really didn’t have to, Haz.” Harry blushed slightly and urged him to open the box. Delicately, Louis unwrapped the box and opened it, revealing a bracelet cushioned in black velvet. It was made of several small silver cylinders, held together with a thick stipe of tightly woven dark blue thread through the middle. The clasp was engraved with _L+H Always in my Heart_ in a loopy script.

“I got one for each of us so we can match,” Harry explained, holding out his wrist to show a bracelet identical to the one Louis held in his hand.

“It’s beautiful, Harry. Thank you so much”

Harry helped him slip it on. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis murmured against his lips before kissing him deeply, trying to convey all his feelings towards the boy in his arms.

As they lay in bed, the moonlight casting shadows over them, Louis and Harry spent the little alone time they had together, wrapped in each other’s arms whispering sweet nothings until they both drifted off into blissful sleep, Louis’s small body tucked into Harry’s side.

 

*          *          *         

 

            “Wake up! Wake up! Come on, now! It’s morning!”

The bed shook as Luke jumped around on it, falling on top of his parents several times. Harry grumbled and slowly unwound his arms from Louis’ waist. He turned over under the sheets and cracked open an eye to read the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock. The time glared back at him. 7:13 am. He grumbled internally, _Oh, God. Here we go._

            “I’m up! I’m up!” Harry said, shushing Luke so he wouldn’t wake Louis up. _How the hell is he still asleep after that?_ He thought to himself glancing at Louis’ peacefully sleeping form. “Let Daddy sleep a little bit longer. But, I’ll come downstairs with you,” he whispered to Luke as he rolled out of bed and followed his son down the stairs, their eyes dancing with excitement and mirth. Harry switched on the kettle and got started with preparing breakfast as Luke bounced around the kitchen, chattering excitedly about the presents he would be opening later.

            Not even half an hour later, steps were heard as Louis made his way downstairs and wandered into the kitchen.

            “Morning!” He made his way over to Harry giving him a sweet kiss before bending down to pick up Luke. He swung him around until the toddler squealed with joy. “Merry Christmas!” He put Luke on his hip and poured himself a cup of tea. No milk, no sugar. Just the way it should be.

            After breakfast, the family headed into the living room to open the gifts. Harry and Louis settled onto the couch with their teas and Luke eyed the tree eagerly.

“Lukey, want to open your presents?” Harry asked. Luke nodded his head vigorously and scooted closer to the tree, focusing on the pile of gifts nestled around its trunk. He sat there looking at them, trying to decide which to open first. He soon settled on a small red one and tore it open.

When he had opened the last gift, he scuttled across the room to give Louis and Harry each a big hug and sloppy peck on the cheek, thanking them, like the good little boy his parents were raising him to be. Going back to the tree, Luke grabbed a two tubes of paper tied with a sparkly golden ribbon (Harry had helped him after promising not to look) from under the boughs.

“Open them! Open them!” Luke jumped up and down eagerly in front of his parents.

“You first,” Louis told Harry. Harry undid the ribbon and unrolled the paper. Luke had drawn a picture of the three of sledding down a hill with a snowman off to the side. At the top of the drawing was written “Merry Christmas, Dad! I love you! From Luke.”

“Oh! It’s beautiful, Luke. Thank you so much. I love it!” Harry leaned forward to embrace Luke in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“You’re welcome! Now it’s your turn, Daddy!”

“Alright, then. Let’s see what this is,” Louis said and proceeded to open the paper. He pretended to struggle a bit with the ribbon and stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth. Luke laughed at how silly his father was being and Harry just smiled.

Louis had also gotten a picture of the three of them. They were all smiling and holding hands next to a giant Christmas tree. Above the tree, Luke had written a caption similar to the one on Harry’s drawing. Louis thanked Luke and told him what a great artist he was.

“I have one more for you guys, but you have to share it,” Luke told Harry and Louis. He fetched a small round package from under the tree, wrapped in colorful paper and a little too much tape. Inside was a little ornament he had made and wrapped at school as a surprise. It was a ring of rice, dyed green to look like a wreath. Glued to the center was a small picture of Luke with reindeer antlers on.

“Oh my gosh! Thank you, Luke!” Louis said.

“I love it! Let’s put it on the tree right now, yeah?” Harry suggested.

“Okay!” They hung the ornament on the tree in a spot where everyone could see their son’s beautiful face. Harry picked up Luke and he and Louis peppered their son’s cheeks with loving little kisses until Luke giggled cheerfully.

“Now, my present for you, Harry,” Louis said as he handed Harry a soft package. Harry held it in his hands, trying to figure out what it was. “Oh! For God’s sake, Curly! Just open it!”

Harry grinned cheekily in return before flipping over the present and carefully undoing the tape and taking the wrapping off. Inside was a beautiful dark grey, corded, lambs wool sweater. It was similar to his favorite sweater that he had grown out of a few years ago. Because Louis liked it so much, Harry had given it to him when they were still dating. “I love it! Where did you find it? It’s just like my old one,” he asked.

“Well, it took a lot of searching, but I knew how much you liked that sweater. Just don’t let me get too close to this one. I might shrink it in the dryer by accident so that I can have it,” he teased. Harry laughed at that.

“Oh, I bet! I’ll be the only person washing this sweater. It’s too precious to be ruined.” He gave Louis a big hug and a quick peck on the lips. “Your turn.” He handed Louis a large, flat, rectangular gift. Louis shook it gently, but it made no sound. He made a noise, curious about what was inside. He then promptly ripped the wrapping off to reveal a simple silver picture frame. It held a photo Niall had taken of Louis and Harry holding Luke in their arms, smiling brightly. It was from the trip they had taken to the beach in Brighton that summer with the boys. Harry had gone to the photo shop to get it enlarged and framed.

“It’s my favorite picture!” Louis said, admiring it. “Can we put it on the wall above the dresser in our room? That way we can see it every morning when we wake up.”

“Of course, love.” Harry agreed. “We’ll do it tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis said sincerely, “for this and the bracelet yesterday. You always have the best gifts. I suppose it comes with being the perfect husband, doesn’t it?”

Harry blushed and denied the accusation profusely. Louis would hear none of it though, pouncing on the taller boy and tackling him to the couch, placing wet kisses on any exposed skin he could find.

“Ew! Daddy!” Luke shouted, laughing at his silly parents playing around on the couch. “I’m going to tell Liam you were tickling Da—,“ he was cut off when Louis turned around and started tickling him. He giggled and screeched as his dad skillfully found all his week spots. Harry took the opportunity to get back at Louis, making it impossible to prevent a tickle fight as all three of them wrestled playfully on the fluffy carpet. They squealed and shouted and messed about until their cheeks were rosy and their abs hurt from laughter.

 

*          *          *         

 

Once they had all gotten dressed, Harry began cooking food for dinner, even though it was only about 10 in the morning. He had a lot to do because the boys and Harry’s family were all coming for a big Christmas celebration together.

Luke sat at the kitchen table with Louis, cutting out cookies because Harry didn’t trust either of them with anything else. Cookies were the extent of Louis’ culinary ability, but he even got those wrong sometimes. He was careful this time, though, making sure that everything ran smoothly.

Louis had offered his help to Harry several times, which the younger boy had declined repeatedly, claiming that he had a system and Louis would mess it up. Louis shrugged, thinking Harry was probably right. He bustled about the kitchen, preparing a proper roast dinner.

After eating a small lunch, Harry returned to cooking while Luke helped Louis set the table and cleaned up the living room before their guests arrived.

At three, Niall came busting through the door and into the house. “Guess who’s here!” He shouted, “It’s only the best uncle around!” Luke came scrambling around the corner, barreling into Niall’s legs.

“Niall! Niall!”

“Hey, buddy!” Niall said, swinging the little boy over his shoulder, and walked into the kitchen. “I have a package delivery for a Mr. Tomlinson-Styles,” He told Harry and Louis as he came through the doorway. Luke giggled into Niall’s back before being set down on the counter. “Hi, boys! Did ya miss me?” He asked, giving both of them warm hugs and slobbery kisses on their cheeks.

“Of course!” Louis crowed.

Harry just laughed and nodded his head. “Feels like we haven’t seen each other in months. We really are such a pathetic bunch, but whatever, we’re great.”

Just then, Zayn’s voice carried through the house as he and Liam walked in the door.  “Who do I hear making such a ruckus? How the hell did Niall get here before us?”

“Watch your language, Zayn!” Liam exclaimed. “I don’t want Luke to get any ideas,” he told Zayn as they entered the kitchen.

“Happy Christmas! I’m ready to get this party started!” Zayn said, going around giving everyone hugs, Liam following his example.

When he got to Luke, Zayn picked him up, swung him around a few times, then ran around the house making airplane noises, the little boy squealing gleefully as he flew through the air.

“Let’s be honest, Niall. I’m definitely the better uncle,” he elbowed the blond, laughing.

“You’re both great,” Liam said, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s waist, kissing his fiancé’s cheek. What a sap. Zayn smiled warmly at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“You two lovebirds are going to make me sick! You’re almost rivaling the couple that’s actually married!” Niall teased.

“I think not!” Harry said. “We just try to keep it on the down low when other people are around, right Lou?”

Louis nodded, “Although, I’m not so sure how good we are at that,” he added jokingly as Niall scoffed in disagreement.

At that moment a voice came from the front door. “Hello!”

Recognizing his mother’s voice, Harry rushed to the door to greet her. “Hi, Mum! Merry Christmas! How are you?” he asked, giving her a peck on the cheek. “I won’t give you hug just yet. I don’t want to soil your dress with my apron,” he explained before greeting Robin.

Anne agreed and replied, “Oh, I’m so happy to see you boys! How are you, dear?”

“Happy as can be!” He told her as Louis came over and snaked an arm around his waist. Harry smiled tenderly at him and Anne beamed, seeing the proof of what Harry had said.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Robin smiled, looking at the two boys’ glowing faces.

“Hello Anne; Robin. Merry Christmas!” Louis said and embraced them both tightly.

“Hey Lou. How’s Harry been for you? Still the wild little kid he used to be?” Robin asked.

“Definitely! When is he not?” Louis answered, shooting a cheeky grin in his husband’s direction before extending his arms. “Here, why don’t you let me take your coats,” he offered.

Anne and Robin handed them over commenting on what a gentleman their son had married. Louis blushed and Harry smiled brightly, still not used to his parents talking about _his_ husband. He loved being able to call Louis that. _His husband._ It was as if the so-called “honeymoon stage” never ended for him and he was perfectly content that way. He loved Louis so much.

The oven timer went off and Harry excused himself to get the roast out. The other three followed behind him, greeting the other boys. Luke wiggled out of Liam’s arms and ran across the kitchen to his grandparents.

“Granny! Papa! You’re here!”

“Luke! Hey little man, look at you, growing like a weed!” Robin exclaimed.

“You really are getting tall, aren’t you, Hon?” Anne commented. Luke just smirked coyly and gave them both a hug and wishing them a merry Christmas.

Robin and the boys then moved into the living room to watch a footie match and to clear the kitchen while Anne went to help Harry prepare the food.

“Gemm should be here in a few minutes,” she told him. “She was planning on getting here earlier but she couldn’t get out of work any sooner.”

“That’s alright. I know she means well. Besides, now we don’t have to hurry as much to get everything out on the table,” he said.

“Oi, Niall! What is that, your fifth beer already?” came Louis’ voice from the living room.

“No! It’s only my fourth! I’m not that crazy!”

“That’s what you think,” Zayn countered.

“It’s okay, he’s Irish. I reckon it’s like drinking water to him,” Liam remarked.

“Wheeeyyy!” Niall slurred, “I s’pose it’s true!”

The whole group erupted in hearty laughter at his comment.

“What’s true?” Gemma asked as she walked into the room, sending the room into a flurry of exlamations.

“Gemm!”

“Auntie Gemma!”

“Heyyy!”

“What’s the craic?”

“Merry Christmas, love!”

“Niall’s a drunk!”

“No, I’m not!”

“He’s already on his fourth beer, Gemma!”

“Whoa! Hang on! Calm down,” Gemma interrupted. “First off, hello and Merry Christmas.” She greeted everyone with a warm hug and ruffled Luke’s hair. “How’s my favorite nephew?”

“He’s your only nephew!” Niall shouted.

“Oh shut it, you!” she replied. “Secondly; Louis, where’s H? I need to give him a nice red stain on his cheek,” she asked, puckering her lips, making the others laugh.

“Cooking in the Kitchen with your mum,” Louis told her.

“Of course he is.” She strode into the kitchen, exclaiming, “Guess who’s here! Only the best daughter and big sister in the world!”

“Gemma! You made it!” Harry squealed as his cheek got covered in lipstick.

“Merry Christmas,” Gemma wiped at his cheek with the corner of his apron.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Hi, darling. How was work?” Their mother asked after washing her hands and walking over from the sink.

“It was okay. Super busy, but that’s normal. H, you know you have five hooligans in your living room—one of them drunk—watching your son. I swear, you’d think they’re younger than Luke!”

Harry laughed, “It’s alright; we’re going to eat in about ten minutes anyways. Do you think you could go in there and keep an eye on things… especially Luke?” Gemma nodded. “Thanks, Gemm.”

“Not a problem.” Gemma said, moving out of the kitchen and leaving Harry and Anne to finish cooking.

 

*          *          *         

 

Soon after, the dining table was covered in fine dishes and everyone was crowding into the room to get a seat. Liam, Zayn, Robin, and Anne sat on one side; Gemma, Harry, and Louis sat on the other, with Luke’s high chair pulled up to the corner next to Louis. Niall sat at the head of the table between Anne and Luke. As soon as everyone wished each other a good meal and clinked glasses, Niall zeroed in on the food.

“Oi! Liam, pass the potatoes here!” He called. This was his favorite game. They had come up with it during the Take Me Home tour to take the piss out of management. Essentially, they just competed to see who could over exaggerate the reputations they had gotten during their earlier days the most. Niall’s love of food was always a popular one and he was ready to give a rousing performance.

Liam quickly cottoned on, “Niall! You know how these things work. Everything gets passed around in a circle. You’ve got to wait your turn. And besides, the potatoes are all mine.” Liam said, grabbing the bowl and serving himself a large spoonful.

“I can’t wait that long, Li!” Niall said dramatically, emphasizing his Irish accent, “I _need_ my potatoes!”

“About as much as I need bloody carrots,” Louis exclaimed, reaching for the carrot dish, eliciting laughter from the whole table as everyone dug in to the delectable food. Harry beamed at the complements he received. Louis squeezed his knee under the table, heart swelling with pride for his amazing husband.

They chatted about all kinds of things, ranging from work, to family and friends, to food, and films, among many other subjects. Luke talked about school and the friends he was making. He seemed to already have his eyes on a girl.

“Look at you, Luke. Getting all the ladies already! I guess being a flirt runs in the family,” Zayn quipped. “Did anyone ever tell you about that joke of an article that said your dad slept with—“

“Zayn! He’s two, for god’s sake!” Louis cut in aggravated, looking at his husband who was staring at his lap with a red face. “Besides, it’s not important since it never happened,” he argued, squeezing Harry’s hand under the table.

“Oh, right, sorry. I’ll save that story for another day, Lukey,” Zayn told the little boy, winking. “Moving on. What’s this girl like?” He asked, changing the subject.

They continued talking and eating until even Niall said he was full. Zayn and Liam offered to help Louis and Harry with clearing the table and washing the dishes while the others went back to the living room to watch a Christmas movie.

“You two seem cozy as ever,” Harry said to the two boys as they walked in carrying stacks of dirty dishes.

“Yeah, I reckon we are,” Zayn said, smiling warmly at Liam. “We’re going to start planning for the wedding after the New Year. We’re aiming for sometime soon after the tour, but you know, with all the work we have, we might need to put it off a bit.”

“Yeah. To me it doesn’t matter so much, as long as I know Zayn won’t leave me.” Liam teased gave Zayn an unexpected kiss on the cheek, making the tan boy giggle and blush.

“Awww! Aren’t they adorable, Harry?” Louis cooed.

“Not as cute as us,” Harry argued, tapping Louis on the nose and pressing his lips to the older boy’s feathery hair. Louis smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

Niall, deciding it was a good time to get a beer, barged into the kitchen, shouted out, when he noticed what he had walked in on.

“Why am I always barging in on your love fests? First you two”—he pointed at Liam and Zayn— “And now you,” he said to Louis and Harry.

“Oh, lay off, Ni. It was just a quick kiss,” Harry argued, laughing at Niall’s exasperation.

“I’m just teasing! I guess I just have to go find myself a nice bird and see what all this lovey-dovey shit is about.” He joined Liam at the sink to dry off the dishes that were piling up on the rack.

They soon finished and joined the others in the living room once they had brewed some tea for everyone.

Luke and Gemma sat on the floor playing with the new presents he had gotten that morning; Robin and Anne were on the couch together as _Miracle on 34 th Street_ played on the telly.

“Present time!” Zayn exclaimed after they finished their drinks. The other boys had joined together to get Harry and Louis a gift certificate to the Rosso’s, their favorite restaurant, and a hotel reservation for a night.

“It’s nothing big, but we can take Luke for a night, so you two can go on a proper date and have a nice time,” he explained, shooting them a wink. Harry and Louis were over joyed.

After opening all their gifts, everyone chatted a bit until Gemma announced that she had to leave. Within the hour, Harry and Louis found themselves surrounded by silence as Niall shut the front door behind him as he walked out.

“We should put Luke to bed,” Harry said, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping boy on the couch. He gently picked up their son, carrying him up the stairs. Once the little boy was in his bed with the lights off, Harry turned towards the stairs about to return to the kitchen. Louis, already knowing what his husband had in mind, stopped him.

“We can clean up in the morning, Haz. Let’s just go to bed,” he murmured into Harry’s ear, winding his arms around the boy’s long torso and pulling him towards their bedroom.

“Alright. But promise you’ll help.”

“Of course. Don’t I always?” he asked.

Harry responded with a snort. “Sure.” Turning around, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis forehead. Louis tilted his head up to capture his lips in his own and held him close. After the long day, they were both knackered and couldn’t wait to get to bed. It was the first time since the morning, they could just completely decompress. Harry buried his head in the crook of Louis neck and breathed deeply, inhaling the comforting smell of his husband. Louis gently rubbed circles on Harry’s back with his thumb, undoing all the knots from the busy day.

For several minutes they just stood there in the hallway, wrapped up in each other as if they would disappear forever if they let go.  Finally, it was just the two of them again, just how they had started, just how they would always be. No matter how many kids they would have or friends they would meet, or relatives they would gain, at the end of the day, it would always be Harry and Louis.

Breaking apart to head to their room, Louis whispered, “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

“Merry Christmas, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Let me know what you think! If it's not shit, I might consider writing more once i don't have to focus on school so much in a few months.


End file.
